Empires and Gods
by Supr2
Summary: Frieza's Empire has officially disbanded just months after his death. Smaller empires attempt to fight over the galactic throne, such as the ones across the universe or those that branched off from Frieza's army itself. As this is happening, planets are being invaded and its inhabitants are conscripted to the front lines of countless upcoming battles in this fight for power.
1. Chapter 1

**Empires and Gods**

By: Supr

 **A/N:** I'm stupid for coming up with this on a school night at 12 am. I kinda need to write though, so here it is.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

An elliptical shaped cruiser wandered through the great cosmic expansion, exploring the vast areas of darkness. There lacked nearby stars that could illuminate the cold spherical rocks floating in the void of space. It is simply a black area, where any star was too far away to bring warmth to these lifeless dwarf planets that had nothing to orbit. It's an area of isolation that is left unexplored by explorers; nothing of outer interest ever came to it. Nobody knew it was there, other than the ones who reside it. It isn't talked about, but by those who live there. In some cases, such great legends would begin in the darkest of backwaters. Aspirations grow, and out of it follows a potential rivaled by no other. Here, it is where things of astounding greatness may undergo. The question is whether or not it evolves past its dilemma of unpopular stalemate against the one and only route to recognition and power.

That's the question an alien had thought about his whole life, leading up to this point. He stood next to the front window of the ship, staring out at the stars which seemed to keep his mind rummaging through thoughts constantly. Everything appeared to be of great lengths away; the stars, planets, and even the comets streaming by on the blue moon were never within conceivable reach. Nothing could be at arm's length, but history has foretold that figuratively, one could control everything with a single hand. Someone could extend an arm further than anyone else with the brilliant concept of power. Such a thing is what causes one to influence all. The alien, who appeared to be experiencing the effects of age had enjoyed himself of the idea, only halting at the seemingly impossible obstacle of the overwhelming power of others. However, it seems that power has died down ever since the fall of Frieza. Even when the rumors came of his resurrection, it's merely a short demise afterward within four short months. Their empire has decayed like any other in history, only that another will rise and reach limits that surpass the ones that existed prior. In only a matter of time, empires will rise to the point of meeting the gods and seeing them as equal instead of worshiping them. The small-time ruler, who appeared to have green, scaly skin all over with a humanoid like body, determined himself to reach that goal. His facial structure, consisting of a thick jawline and a forehead appearing to be brought forward forming a dome-like structure around the top of the skull. Below the forehead was almost like a thick stem for the dome-skull, where the circumference is significantly smaller than above the eyebrows, like a man wearing a helmet, only permanently attached. His shoulders were broad and stocky, but the body becomes much thinner at the waist. The biceps were also thin, though contrary to the rather thick forearms. The legs, however, were steadily consistent all the way down.

The ship interior seemed to be lit very dimly, allowing for a wonderful view of the cosmos. Most of the light that resided in the room were computer screens and the faint glow of buttons on the keyboards, all designed in an orderly manner around the perimeter of the room, operated by aliens of the same race. Others stood by and guarded the doorways. Another had approached the alien man who stood right at the large window that encompassed the whole wall. She appeared to be much younger and more feminine, appearing with less broad shoulders and larger hips.

"We have more news, sir." The woman informed. The man didn't move his gaze at all, not lending any signs that he acknowledged the statement, which he did. He didn't feel like turning to the woman is all.

"Well?" was all that came out. He didn't feel like processing what was to come next, most likely what he would probably predict to be trivial matters. It's probably something that has to do with the ship's fuel supply and whatnot.

"Frieza's empire has officially disbanded."

The old man's eyes widened, immediately shifting his gaze to the woman, who had taken a small step back from witnessing the man's sudden surprise at the news. He then turned around to see all of the other operators staring back up at the general. He then cleared his throat, raising his three-fingered hand in front of his mouth before speaking.

"This day would come," the old man spoke, turning back to face the window.

"I have said this many times. No empire lasts forever, so we take our opportunity and make the best of it. Set a course of Frieza planet 001. Our objective is to take control, and capture all of the living organisms that inhabit the area, and feed them to our newly constructed _mother_ prototype. Contact all of our brothers and sisters about the news, and have them proceed with the plan too." He explained, staring straight out into the cosmos as he said it. A new age will occur, and it will be his turn to take over the galactic throne, which an old tyrant once sat on.

 **. . .**

A young man wearing glasses sat in front of his desk late at night, studying as any scholar would do from time to time. He still wore the same clothing, consisting of brown khakis and a green cardigan. He examined his papers closely, reviewing the information he had as he began producing content of his own as well. Normally, he'd like to step outside of his bedroom and play hero for a little bit, but his schedule is gradually becoming busier and busier as time goes on.

It was only then when a loud crash occurred just then, erupting a minor earthquake just nearby. He was too busy dwelling in his thoughts instead of noticing the energies that sprung up from the source of the crash. The young man almost felt a bit of relief sweeping through him. Normally, a sudden invasion from outer space would concern him a lot, but an excuse to take off was something he couldn't ask more of.

"Speak of the devil," Gohan mused, stepping out of his chair. The energies that came from the ship were rather small and frail, so this sudden occurrence couldn't be more disturbing than a typical crime scene. Even so, the half-Saiyan still couldn't help but grit his teeth; his previous experiences with aliens were never delightful. Maybe this time things could go smoothly, like most of the robberies that he deals with as the Great Saiyaman.

Gohan quickly took off for the front door, waving to Videl who appeared to be sitting on the couch cradling Pan, "I'll be back in a bit." He said. Videl only looked up at Gohan, getting a slight glance at him before the door was shut. Having felt the explosion as well, Videl had a sense of worry for Gohan, looking back down at the baby who was sound asleep.

Within moments Gohan approached the crash landing, witnessing all of the citizens scatter about from up in the sky. Luckily nobody seemed to be hurt or anything, only with the exception of those who were caught up in the crash. Gohan saw the ship from a distance, appearing to be one of Frieza's ships, only that it landed with a chunk of its side buried into the Earth. Gohan's eyebrows immediately arched, feeling bits of hatred aroused at the sight of the ship. It seemed different, however, seeing as the spaceship hadn't landed properly at all. Though he may be angry, the young scholar could only wonder about what's going about this. A mixture of nervousness and curiosity enveloped him. Frieza was monster, yes. But his men weren't really much of a problem at all. He'll be sure to protect the people, and most importantly his wife and daughter who only sat a few blocks away from the landing.

Gohan landed just yards away from the edge of the crater the ship had left. The citizens already cleared the area, but none of Frieza's soldiers came out yet. He stood there waiting, having his costume already activated by the time he took off from his apartment. Patiently, he waited for the soldiers to pile out of the ship in an unorganized fashion, scattering about with no real objective other than to simply destroy whatever crosses their paths. From the entrance of the interior, a voice shouted, "Go men! Kill everything you see and spread our power! The Appulian Empire shall reign supreme!"

A war cry emitted from all of the soldiers who took part in the attack. The one who shouted those words barely had an edge in power level over the others, making Gohan question whether or not these were actually Frieza's men. However, he didn't bother wasting time. The soldiers who tried to escape the tunnel were quickly knocked out by Gohan. The leader of the pack stood dead in his tracks, seeing all of the bodies of his men fall straight to the ground. Gohan, in his Great Saiyaman costume, landed square on his feet several yards away from the alien leader inside the crater. The alien trembled, much to Gohan's expectations. Could he blame him? All of his men were wiped out in an instant.

The alien gritted his teeth, "Just who are you?"

Gohan smirked, seeing the opportunity arise. He then fixed himself into a bizarre pose. "Here we go! I'm the man with the plan, to uplift the good! And root out the bad, 'till we're living like we should!"

He continued on spouting off awkward lines, forming a different pose throughout each phrase. The alien had a confused look, contemplating whether or not his opponent was taking him seriously.

"...and that's why I am the Great Saiyaman!"

Gohan had finished with a strange looking pose, where he positioned one hand on the ground with the other straight up. His legs were almost doing the splits as well, and Gohan's head was tilted forty-five degrees over.

The alien was dumbfounded, unable to speak upon what was displayed before him. The bizarre scene could have been enough to convince him to leave, let alone the fact that his men were slaughtered.

Gohan switched back to a neutral stance after a moment of the edgy silence. He instead, began focusing on more serious matters rather than his appearance.

"What brings you here? Aren't you supposed to be a part of Frieza's army?" He questioned.

The alien gulped a little, hesitant to speak, "W-well. Frieza is dead, and his empire has officially disbanded. So I'm leading my own."

Gohan raised a brow. Frieza was surely dead, considering what happened months ago. But it's a bit of a surprise to see that his empire has fallen so shortly after his demise. Normally one would think that his empire would still be around considering how it lasted all of those years before they came to Earth.

"Hmmph. Well, I don't want to see you terrorizing Earth or any other planet for the matter. If I catch you doing it, I won't hesitate to end it once and for all!" Gohan spoke in a brave tone, sounding heroic.

The alien quickly nodded his head and dashed back to the ship's entrance without a second thought. He was already scared enough as it is and didn't want to take any risks at all. Unlike many others in the once powerful empire, he could pick his fights wisely. At the very least he knows who to _not_ fight with afterall.

The ship had already taken off, and Gohan watched as it returned to the sky, never to return again in the name of a branched off group of soldiers once a part of Frieza's army. Whatever it was, Gohan was just glad that nobody got killed from this invasion. Generally speaking, there was never a good reputation with keeping people safe from invaders of space. Last time Frieza came, he completely demolished an entire city!

"You arrived quicker than I expected." a deep, serious voice spoke out from behind. Gohan turned his head around to see a familiar man dressed in a cape and turban.

"Piccolo!" the young man greeted. Piccolo returned a faint smirk, walking towards the crater that Gohan stood in.

"So Frieza's army is still out for revenge, huh?" Piccolo questioned, scanning the crater as he said so.

"No, Frieza's army has disbanded." Gohan corrected.

"Then what's with the pointless invasion?" Piccolo questioned. "They must have formed smaller armies after being disbanded to cause this." the green man mused, halting at the edge of the crater.

"You hit the nail on the head, Piccolo." he said. Gohan walked off to the edge of the crater, "Well, my work is done here. There's nothing left to deal with after all. I need to catch up on my studies. Cya Piccolo!"

Piccolo didn't respond to his farewell, diving deep into thought regarding the short, but sudden invasion that just occurred. Gohan flew off back to his home with Videl, as Piccolo simply stood there, taking a last glance at the crater before going back to training himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'll keep this short as possible, and answer the questions I got from my reviewers. (Thanks to those who decided to leave one, btw)

To Guest: I certainly have. Now, I can't really present anything completely original, seeing as this is fanfiction. However, there is a story that I'm working on that I have posted called Dragon Ball 13th: The Rising Sun. It's mostly original, taking place on a different planet with an OC cast. No canons, but it is still based on Dragon Ball. So in terms of a fictional world that I made, that's the closest I've gotten to it (on this site)

To WeylandCorp4: This takes place a few months after Frieza's death in Resurrection of F. If you haven't seen the new movie, I suggest you check it out. Now, I don't want to spoil a lot of these questions you have asked, so I'll just say that you will find out eventually. The story will cover many areas, however, and I'll try to balance it as much as I can.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Frieza's empire crumbled just a few days earlier, resulting in the birth of many new empires flying away like the shattered particles destined to dissipate into thin air. However, leagues have begun to reform under the works of groups and councils in the making while the reign of the old empire was experiencing its final days. The birth of a new government was already beginning to occur, but with its huge loss in population, it seems to be that control will be a difficult task to achieve.

The man stood still at the window, reading up the news screen displayed on the window before him. He read on about the new government's reforming after months of planning Frieza's eventual death, as well as the other minor dictatorships spiraling off to who knows where in search for power. Of course, some planets have already begun to fund their militaries in order to scramble for more power after this abrupt fall. It seems inevitable that an enormous war will break out.

"Sir, there appears to be an intruder within our vicinity."

The old man smirked, "Launch our leech pods. Return as many alive as we can, and feed _mother_."

The elliptical ship's hangars opened at its bottom side, where a dozen or so shafts shot out and homed in on the nearby cruiser. It appeared to be a military ship seeking out to assassinate other cruisers of different kinds. This was rather common for the time since war hasn't really broken out officially, other empires tried sending off unidentifiable spacecraft equipped with weapons to surpass defensive shields and quickly take out other cruisers that wander through space unnoticeably. The general himself knew well of that tactic, as it has been used by older opponents back in the day. He usually retaliated by grabbing control of the ship before they can launch off projectiles, utilizing the vastly superior radar technology they had over others.

The pods successfully launched themselves to the side of the intruding ship, somewhere hundreds of miles away from the elliptical cruiser the pods once sat it. They all stuck themselves on, and the soldiers inside began opening the hatches that are facing the walls of the ship. They began drilling on through the ship walls and drop into the ship interior.

"The pods have successfully landed, and the soldiers have dispatched themselves into the ship interior. One group reports they have already landed into the ship's passageways undetected."

The old general chuckled a bit, feeling a bit of excitement aroused at the success of this maneuver. Soon enough, he will be able to test out the prototype that he longed to use.

Inside the ship, the aliens had begun their espionage across the interior. One group in particular already approached the engine room of the ship, guarded by several patrols as well as troops monitoring their stations for any abnormalities for ship controls. A single alien footsoldier hopped down from the catwalk they walked on, right into the middle of a crowd of enemy troops, and landed a single punch onto one of the guards. His enemy was sent flying into a nearby wall, knocked completely unconscious.  
The other guards, all dressed in battle armor uniforms were all dumbfounded by the one man's appearance. They all screamed, and charged at the single troop, but cut off by the incoming beams of light shot from the soldiers up on the catwalk. They were all incinerated, largely due to their inferior power levels and lesser technologies they had equipped. Soon, the soldiers began to encompass the entire area. Few troops were stationed at the conquered room while the rest moved on throughout the ship.

"We have taken control of the hostile engine room, sir."

The old man continued to observe the battle through the scouters of his well-trained troops. The control room of his enemy ship was nearly in his grasp, and the general could already feel victory at the brim of his fingertips.

In a matter of time, the control room entrance was busted down by a leading footsoldier. Many of the guards caught the attention of this, as well as many of the operators and the commander himself. The guards each launched towards them, only to be knocked away and beaten down with little to no effort. The soldiers that rushed in behind quickly moved to the operators and stood them down. Beam rifles were pointed at the commander's throat before he could issue any strike against the alien ship. As this commenced, one soldier began operating one of the machines, displaying a camera of the general's face in the other ship. His aged look appeared quite satisfied with the sudden results, and he became the first to speak.

"I see you're quite surprised with this outcome, commander. You were thinking of issuing strikes against my ship, weren't you?"

The commander, though hesitant to speak, trailed his eyes to the screen before him.

"That would be true, yes." he admitted in an upright tone, attempting to sound like he isn't intimidated in the slightest.

"I am known as General Zodack. I come from the planet Hynfar, and as you can see, my soldiers are quite well trained. Your weak little grouping there seems to be dying off, considering your previous affiliation with Frieza's old empire."

The commander nodded his head, without a word to add. His face grimaced out of irritation, however.

"Worry not, however, for your death won't be in vain. You and your men will be subject to our newest prototype, and whatever strength you might have will be used as fuel for our conquest. You are lucky commander, because it turns out that _you'll_ be the very first test subject for lovely _mother_. I suggest you cherish this moment well, because the only thing you'll have left is your conscience, sent off to the next dimension along with your men."

Sweat began rolling down the commander's cheek as he was pushed off through the doorway leading out of the ship. He began screaming and wailing around in retort but couldn't hold off any of the soldiers carrying him off the ship. The general grinned almost enthusiastically, and he took off towards the prototype room found at the center of the ship.

The commander was rigorously pushed through the doorway into the room inside the elliptical cruiser, consisting of a large windowed tank of liquid in the center, held together by corresponding bases at the ceiling and ground where water tubes are connected through and out to keep the liquid refreshed. It appeared nearly indistinguishable to the typical healing tanks, with green water and such. The one major difference is that the contraption had enough room to fit a titan sized being, making it flexible for anything that is inserted into the prototype. There existed a large trap door placed right next to the contraption, designed for bodies of nearly all sizes to be thrown in and be taken to the process of being stripped of _everything_.

The commander saw the two soldiers open the ground hatch, where memories going back to his early childhood flashed before his eyes. He knew well that this is it. His body will most likely disintegrate in whatever perfectly designed monstrosity this was. The general, who watched from across the room watched intently, with a wide grin upon his lips. From what the commander could tell, this man certainly enjoyed every bit of this moment. Those lips, after all, was the last thing he saw before being tossed in through the floor and brutally slaughtered into tiny pieces of flesh in just a brief moment.

 **. . .**

A crippled spacepod blasted through the blue atmosphere, barely remaining intact from having suffered from battle fire from the depths of space. A small, purple alien sat in the cockpit, arranging various controls on his petite ship to prevent it from exiting its designated course. After receiving all that damage, luckily, he was still capable of maintaining the course of travel perfectly well. Granted, fixing it would be the main priority before leaving again, but there'll be a brilliant mind waiting around his landing anyway.

The pod crash landed just in the backyard of the Capsule Corp building, nearly wrecking everything in the area merely by making contact with the ground. The patrolman would have never been able to land it cleanly, however, seeing as he was lucky just to make it out alive. Smoke was rushing everywhere from where the pod landed, and the hatch opened at the top of the ship. The small humanoid-like being hopped out of the cockpit and quickly rushed out of the area covered in smoke, seeking for cleaner air to breathe as he was holding his lungs. A blue haired woman had already rushed out of the Capsule Corp building to see what was going on. Immediately, she spotted the purple being dash out of the smoke, causing her to widen her eyes in surprise.

"Jaco!" she shouted out, rushing towards the alien being. She began to kneel beside the smaller one as to comfort him before he rose his hand to stop the woman.

"No need to, I'm fine," Jaco said, regaining his composure as he said so. It was only a matter of time before he began wheezing out the dust in his lungs almost comically, forcing him to hunch his back over and spew a cloud of smoke straight out of his mouth. Afterward, he cleared his throat and went back to fixing his posture.

"So why'd you crash land in my backyard?" she questioned Jaco, sounding a little more irritated than before.

"Oh, nothing much. It's not like I was struck by some major alien battle going on in space or anything." the patrolman proclaimed sarcastically, before turning to the blue-haired woman.

"And how well is your day going, Bulma?" the super elite asked, dusting off some of the debris that got stuck on his vest.

"Fine, up until you decided to crash in all of the sudden." she retorted, sounding even more peeved than before. "Now what's this all about?"

Jaco turned around to see the ship dug sideways into the ground nearly halfway, "Well, it wasn't the first time, only that I was hit by gunfire in space instead of a moon."

"You keep talking about this whole 'space battle' and 'gunfire' nonsense. Aren't you supposed to be an elite? Isn't it your job to take care of things like that?"

"Y'know I would, but I was too busy watching videos off the space web. We never really expected everything to break loose once Frieza's empire died out." Jaco responded.

"Frieza?" Bulma repeated, taken aback a little bit.

"Yup, and I'll need my ship repaired. I'm sure a genius like _you_ will be so kind to help an awesome elite like myself!" the patrolman spouted with enthusiasm, yet again displaying his prideful nature.

Bulma narrowed her eyes, "Fine, I'll fix up your ship. Just promise me that you're going to go back there and take care of that mess! It's already bad enough that we've experienced some of it!"

Jaco took a step back as she shouted those words in his face, "Woah, hold on there! What do you mean you've 'experienced' some of this business?"

Bulma crossed her arms, "Just yesterday, a bunch of aliens came to Earth seeking world domination. Luckily for us, Gohan took care of it before things got ugly."

"Oh, about that. That's the reason why I came here in the first place."

"Hmm?" Bulma sounded, looking at Jaco as if she expected him to further explain what he just said.

"Earth was one of the first planets to become invaded by the smaller empires that branched off. You guys are pretty unlucky, since this planet is right in the middle of a hot spot in this big war that's beginning to surface. The king thinks it'll be the biggest one to occur since 10 to 20 million years ago, when space travel was beginning to evolve out of its primitive state. I'd say you guys are pretty screwed."

Bulma was left speechless as Jaco finished his monotonous speech on how Earth is practically doomed. She didn't say anything for a brief moment afterward, but quickly came up with a response.

"But Son Goku will save us again! He always has!"

"That's only if he can exist at dozens of places at once. Earth will most likely become space dust if empires and war mongering extra-terrestrial tribes are scratching for more power. Yes, this planet has a _few_ talented fighters, but what will that do if every corner of this planet is being infested with armies?"

Bulma didn't form a response this time, shocked by the fact that Earth may soon end up in peril considering the situation the galaxy was put in.

"...So the king is willing to make a safe haven for Earthlings. Consider this the patrol's gratitude for your contributions in ending Frieza's tyranny." Jaco added.

"So you're saying that every earthling will be moved to a different planet? But how?" Bulma questioned.

"No need to worry about that; we'll handle it," Jaco replied.

"Hold on, let me warn the others about this first before we go transporting _everything_ ," said Bulma, before she turned her back on the smaller one and took off inside. She quickly picked up the phone and began dialing the number of everyone she knew. Soon enough, the whole Z gang will be gathered together once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"What do you mean 'we're gonna transport all life on Earth?'"

"Listen to me, ok? This is an emergency and we need to get the whole gang here by tonight."

"Whatever you say Bulma." Krillin responded, before hanging up the phone. Bulma sighed and began dialing down other numbers to reach out to everyone, contemplating the issue at hand. They could always use the Dragon Balls, which may prove to be a lot less work than to attempt moving everything manually. That being considered, she was inclined on denying Jaco's offer for that simple fact alone. Anything about moving all life on Earth is inconceivable without any use of magic. Perhaps Jaco might have something good for this situation, but that's something that'll be examined later on.

Minutes later, she hung up after calling the last number. The blue-haired woman strolled through the capsule corp hallways and approached her lab, where Jaco's broken spaceship was stored for the time being. Firstly, after she entered the lab room, she pressed a button on the wall and up came a monitor screen on one end of the room. It showed the gravity chamber, more specifically her husband's man cave.

"Vegeta, I need you to grab Trunks and get ready for our visitors." Bulma chanted.

"And why is that?" Vegeta grumbled, immediately halting in the midst of his training before gazing off towards the monitor that popped up in the gravity chamber. Trunks also halted, as he too trained at this particular hour.

"We have some serious business going on right now and I'm going to need your help. Now make it quick." Bulma explained.

Vegeta reluctantly sighed and turned over to his son, "Alright Trunks, we're going."

Bulma grinned and pressed the wall button again, feeling like a small step in progress was made in getting her husband's attention during his training. Even after all these years he still has a bit of stubbornness in him, but that could really just be his Saiyan genes running through him.

Bulma returned to the living room where Jaco sat on the couch with his arms crossed.

"Come with me Jaco. We'll be waiting for the others outside in the back. Let's go." She insisted.

"Hey, don't go ordering me around! I'm a super elite, and you better show some re…"

"Shut up about your stupid elite credentials and just follow me! Don't make me come over there and hit you!" Bulma spat. Jaco was taken back by this sudden burst of anger, almost jumping out of his chair as a result.

"Yes, Bulma." He complied without further protest. He got off the chair and followed Bulma through the back door of the house and into the fairly elaborate Capsule Corp garden.

"Anyway, I thought about using the Dragon Balls instead to wish everyone to a different planet. It would probably be more efficient than having the Galactic Patrol perform such an arduous task don't you think?" Bulma said.

Jaco stroked his chin, "Perhaps you're right on that one. All we would need to do is prepare you guys a planet to inhabit."

"Looks like we have a change in plans then. Once the whole gang is here, we're going to have them gather the Dragon Balls. We'll be out of here in no time!"

"That's assuming we can find a decent place to settle. Frieza's empire spanned out pretty far so we're naturally going to wish everyone to a pretty far away place. I'll have to inform the king about this before we end up teleporting to some random planet." Jaco explained.

As Jaco ended his sentence, Vegeta came out of the back entrance of the Capsule Corp building followed by Trunks. Bulma had taken a seat out in the sun, waiting for the arrival of the Z-fighters. Vegeta approached Bulma and Jaco, right next to the two.

"So what's this about?" He asked in a low tone.

"Apparently Frieza's empire was officially disbanded and there's a giant war going on. It's only going to get worse from here on out so I'm calling over the whole gang to look into this issue." Bulma responded.

"Hmmph, I should've known that would've happened at some point. Sounds like a good opportunity to get in on some action." He stated with a smirk, clenching his fists.

"And yet your Saiyan blood still boils for a good fight. At least it's for a decent cause this time," said Bulma.

"Of course. In fact, I think it'll be a good chance for Trunks here to acquire some real fighting experience." Vegeta added, slapping Trunks on the back.

"Huh?" Said the young child, who looked up at his father and gave him a confused look.

"You're not planning on sending him away to go fight some aliens are you?" The blue-haired woman objected.

"Why not? Trunks should engage into some real life-threatening battles just as any Saiyan goes through. He'll become a fine warrior like his father." Vegeta proclaimed with a sense of pride.

"Hey! He's not wrong y'know!" A voice spoke from above.

"Krillin?" Bulma said, looking up.

The short man landed just behind the two Saiyans, "Hey Bulma and Vegeta!"

"You're here early. Aren't you supposed to be busy with work?" Bulma asked.

"Nope. I'm off on Sundays." Krillin responded as 18 landed next to her husband while holding Marron. "So about transporting all life on earth…"

"Yeah, I'll get to that in a bit once the rest of the gang arrives. Would you like a drink?" Bulma asked.

Krillin shook his head, "We're fine. We just had lunch. Say, what happened to your backyard over there?"

Bulma gave Krillin an odd look before turning her head around, noticing the crater that had formed when Jaco crash landed just a few minutes earlier. "Oh, just an accident with Jaco. His ship malfunctioned and he ended up making my garden look like a total disaster." She explained, narrowing her eyes at the patrolman to convey the grudge she still held.

"Hey, don't look at me. Go blame the ex-Frieza force members that did it." The elite said in defense.

"The ex-Frieza force?" Krillin pondered.

Minutes later, many people began arriving at the garden, generally beginning with the ones who lived nearby and weren't busy until the last ones who arrived rather late, typically those who like to preoccupy themselves immensely or happen to possess a prestigious though time-consuming job. Regardless, everyone managed to come in within a reasonable timeframe despite the fact that it was a call of emergency.

"Sorry, I'm late guys. I got held up by a conference I had this early afternoon. I deeply apologize for this inconvenience." Said Gohan, landing on the lawn while wearing his dress suit.

"Hey, Gohan! You're lookin' sharp!" Krillin greeted him enthusiastically, receiving a thanks from Gohan. The crowd further engaged in their own affairs soon after that. Bulma sighed as she saw her time to make the announcement.

"Alright, looks like everyone is here." Bulma mused to herself before getting off her chair. Quickly scanning around the garden, she noticed Krillin, 18 and their daughter. There was Goten and Chi Chi standing by, Vegeta and Trunks, Yamcha and Puar, Tien and Chiaotzu, Goku who actually made it on time, Piccolo, Roshi, and Gohan at last.

"Welcome everyone! Yoohoo! Listen up!" Bulma shouted, gathering everyone's attention. The crowd immediately stopped talking and shifted their attention to the speaker.

"So you all know why you were called here. We have some bad news. Frieza's empire had recently disbanded." She began.

"Wait, isn't that a good thing?" Yamcha queried.

"It may sound like a good thing at first, but according to Jaco here, it means that a bunch of smaller factions split off from the former empire. As a result, a galactic war is on the continuous rise. Unfortunately for us, we're in a pretty rough spot. We may end up experiencing the worse side effects of this big event." She explained briefly.

"That doesn't sound good," Tien commented.

"Hey, that sounds kinda exciting. Maybe there's a strong opponent somewhere out there." Goku said in excitement.

"Don't be ridiculous, Goku. Nobody in the Frieza force can hold a candle to what you're capable of." Piccolo pointed out.

"That's if you don't consider that it's not only the Frieza factions that are at war with each other, it's also the smaller empires that were once suppressed and now have to chance to seize control over the galaxy. Given by our data records, there are a few worrisome individuals out there who could very well be as potentially dangerous as Frieza was during his reign." Jaco noted, driving the crowd's attention towards him.

"You mean there's someone out there who can compete with the likes of Frieza?" Piccolo asked.

"Not really. Frieza was always terrifyingly powerful and easily capable of suppressing every threat in the whole galaxy. But with some newer discoveries after the continual downfall of his once great empire, the chance that someone could be as formidable as he was is a certain possibility. Right now, the galactic patrol is bent on trying to go after these criminals for doing some shady stuff like absorbing people's power and jumping on the most prized objects in the universe. Oh, and did I mention that this planet is a big target because of its Dragon Balls?" Jaco went on further.

"Hmmph, sounds a lot like Cell," Piccolo commented.

"Yeah, and considering the fact that Cell was created in a closed off laboratory here on Earth, who knows what could emerge throughout anywhere in the entire galaxy?" Gohan added.

"Well, whatever's out there, I'm ready to take it on!" Goku exclaimed.

"Not if I get to it first, Kakarot!" Vegeta interjected, letting him know that their rivalry still hasn't ended.

"Calm down everyone! That's not what we're here for. I'm sure many of you would like to fight for the sake of humanity's safety or for your own personal gain, but our main goal is keeping Earth's inhabitants safe. I need you all to gather the Dragon Balls asap. One of you will have a dragon radar right here, and I'm only giving this to someone who's responsible, you hear me?" Bulma insisted, pulling the dragon radar out of her pocket. Many of the Z-fighters responded with a nod, knowing that now isn't the time to theorize what they'll do about the situation.

"Now then, who wants to take it?" Said Bulma, waving around the gadget in her hand. Many voices began to interrupt the silence, leaving Bulma to sigh and simply throw the gadget as high up as possible.

"Whatever. Whoever catches it first gets to take it." Bulma announced before many of the Z-fighters dashed off after the radar.

"Oh man, this just isn't fair," Krillin muttered before jumping up after the radar in full knowledge that he's completely outmatched by many of the other Z-fighters.

Goku and Vegeta were the first ones to reach a significant height, only to butt their heads together while aiming to catch the dragon radar.

"Dammit Kakarot! Watch where your idiot ass is going next time!" Vegeta spat while holding his head in pain.

"Ow! That hurt!" The other Saiyan complained, equally holding his head in agony.

Krillin flew right past the two grumbling Saiyans while heading straight for the dragon radar, determined to actually reach it first. However, he was quickly interrupted when a long, stretchy green arm came straight over him, enough to shock Krillin and jolt him back just a bit.

Piccolo smirked at this, feeling the sense of victory rush over him. It was short lived, however, as the dragon radar immediately shifted over all of the sudden, causing the Namekian to widen his eyes out of surprise.

"What?" He yelled, looking around to see where the dragon radar was headed. Before he could make the chance, the radar landed in the palms of the petite, white skinned earthling who floated next to Tien.

"I got it! I got it!" Chiaotzu cheered, holding the radar up high with happiness.

"Hey! Good job Chiaotzu!" Tien clapped, expressing his content for his long time friend.

"You've got to be kidding me. Him of all people? How pathetic." Vegeta grumbled, receiving a chuckle from Goku right beside him.

"Oh hush Kakarot. You're equally as bad as I am for losing to that… doll thing."

Chiaotzu quickly took notice of Vegeta's outburst, sticking his tongue out at the prideful Saiyan. Vegeta gritted his teeth and groaned, immediately looking away and controlling himself to not go on a rampage.

"That's enough Chiaotzu. Show some respect." Tien told him, trying to prevent any unnecessary conflict among the crowd. Chiaotzu immediately stopped aggravating the Saiyan and looked up at Tien, nodding in response.

Krillin laughed, "I guess Chiaotzu is gonna be the one to lead this Dragon Ball hunt, right guys?"

Soon afterward, most of the Z-fighters took off for the Dragon Ball hunt. A few stayed, notably Chi Chi, Gohan, 18, Vegeta and a few others. The rest took off for the hunt of the Dragon balls, conversing amongst themselves as they did so.

"Hey Vegeta, aren't you going to go with them?" Bulma asked.

"No. I won't participate with them on their little hunt. I'd rather be training right about now." Vegeta responded.

"I'll be going too, mom. I need to get stronger." Trunks followed up, walking behind his father up to the back entrance of the Capsule Corp building.

"Y'know, it's nice sticking around but I gotta go pretty soon. I don't have time to go searching for the Dragon Balls with the others." Gohan admitted, scratching his head.

"You've been getting really busy lately Gohan. Say, what do you think you'll end up doing once everyone gets transported to a new world?" Bulma asked, genuinely concerned with what's going on in Gohan's life now that he's a father and a scholar.

"I dunno. Maybe I can catch up on my training like I originally wanted. I've been constantly letting everyone down and relying on my dad to bail everyone out. He's always caught up in his own training in Whis's world and he won't be around forever. Somebody's got to defend the earth once my dad and Vegeta start kicking the bucket." Said Gohan.

"That's my son!" Goku cheered from behind, slapping Gohan on the back with a great big grin on his face. Bulma smiled lightly at the two.

"Well, I hope that all goes well when the time comes," Bulma stated before Chi Chi stormed in between them.

"You're not going to take Gohan out of his studies. It took me hell of a long time raising him to be a scholar and not to be some bum who cares about nothing but fighting!" Chi Chi declared, pointing her finger at Goku.

"Hey Chi Chi! I don't mean anything like that! Just maybe, y'know, a little bit of training? Gohan needs his exercise right?" Goku pleaded.

"Hmmph. Well, I suppose. It's not like Gohan will continue his job when everyone is forced to live on another planet."

"That reminds me…" Gohan began, beginning to think. "How would the entire human population react if they were all suddenly teleported to a distant planet? Wouldn't that make everyone worried?"

"You're right about that," Bulma responded. Even with the Dragon Balls, suddenly forcing everyone out of their homes is a pretty big deal to begin with. Something like that would cause great uproar and instability to the human race and perhaps lead to a lot of destruction and death. It hardly results in a better solution than to just leave them here on earth.

"I got an idea," Goku spoke up, attracting the attention from the other three. "How 'bout we get Hercule to take care of that? He'd be great at telling everyone!"

"Wow, good thinking dad." Gohan complemented, distinctly remembering the time when Hercule spoke to the entire world about the energy Goku needed to destroy evil Majin Buu. With him, they can quell all of the unrest in the human population and even coordinate in building a proper society on the other planet if it's safe enough. "I'll be sure to let him know once I get the chance."

"Then it's settled!" Said Bulma, expressing a bigger smile than before. "Once Jaco can find a good place for us to move to, we'll be ready for takeoff! Of course, this means you guys will be on alert for aliens who try to invade our planet, right?"

Goku and Gohan nodded without hesitation before waving their goodbyes. Chi Chi stuck around for a while longer until Goten came back from the Dragon Ball hunt. 18 left with Marron, and the rest went on their trip to find the Dragon Balls. By the time evening rolled around, everyone was gone except for Jaco, who would most likely be spending the next while for his ship to be fixed.

At long last, Bulma had entered her bedroom and laid down on the bed, sighing deeply and letting herself sink into the mattress. At this point, time will tell when they lose to this great disturbance in the galaxy or avoid it entirely. That's the current idea anyway.

* * *

 **A/N:** Wooo been a year since I wrote on this. I'll be updating more frequently of course and with shorter chapters. Sorry for not caring about this thing for like a year now. :/


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The elliptical shaped cruiser fired through the depths of space, periodically engaging in small battles and planet raids for the sole purpose of feeding the mother prototype. Gradually, more power built up within the newly constructed contraption and a few tests were run to test out its functions. Zodack stood behind the glass wall, as usual, watching the various star systems quickly escape their sight due to the sheer speed of their spacecraft zooming through space. Minimal chatter and quiet beeps emanating from the ship's electronics soothed the general's ears, as everyday effort slowly unveiled their goals at an effective pace. Nothing had stood in their way yet. Only success prevailed thus far. Their next goal, in fact, was going to be a triumphant display of their powerful, revolutionary machine. And it's only around the corner!

The elderly man formed a grin as their destination grew near. If his suspicions were confirmed, then there is no realistic way that their plan to grow powerful in the galaxy will ever fail. They will control all trade and live like kings as a race of people. No longer will they struggle at the edges of the known universe, scraping up what little resources they could gather from lifeless dwarf planets. Even basic necessities like food and water were hard to come by in their usual routine under the tyranny of Frieza. They had no other choice. Now it's time to put it to an end and thrive!

"How much time is left before we arrive at Earth?" The old man inquired.

"T-minus three minutes, sir." A woman responded.

Of course, it was imperative that he and his workers did their research. Earth was full of mighty powerful warriors, and it was only natural that they tested their prototype on them and gather some useful data regarding the strength of their inhabitants. After all, the few warriors that reside the blue world were responsible for Frieza's downfall and possess a strength that all other worlds in the universe could only hope to have. However, for the ones that worked around the ship currently, they all hoped that would change soon.

"Excellent. Begin initiating mother's primary function. Activate the Bio-Creator!" He demanded, immediately putting to work many of the assistants that remained in the room with the general.

"Launching up systems for the mother database."

"Systems are up and running. Sending the commands into the mother prototype."

"Mother is now initiating the Bio-Creator function."

General Zodack clenched his fists, "Open it up on the screen."

"Yes sir," a worker responded, popping up the mother prototype onto the screen. The entire machine seemed to be running properly; no explosions, malfunctions, or failures occurred. Everything appeared to be stable.

"The Bio-Creator function is a success! Everything appears to be working and online!" One assistant exclaimed. Just as Zodack predicted, a cloud of smoke rapidly enveloped the entire room and circulated within the windowed barriers, replacing the liquid water that was usually present inside the tank. The general gently stroked his chin, observing the room closely from the monitor display.

"Alright, send in squad one," Zodack commanded.

"Aye, sir!"

Quickly, five soldiers approached the room and stood outside of it for a few seconds, waiting for a signal to pop up to allow them in and follow the instructional procedures they practiced during their training. As the beep followed, each rushed into the room and spread around the perimeter of the room.

"What's their condition."

"All squad members seem to be completely fine sir."

"Initiate the power up sequence. Use one-hundred percent of all the stored energy in the tank." Zodack insisted.

"Aye sir,"

One of the assistants pulled down a lever, and the mother prototype immediately went to work, radically altering the course of the green smoke that circulated inside the machine. In a matter of seconds, the smoke slowly turned red and began to orbit the center of the room at a far quicker pace. The soldiers that remained inside remained perfectly in check according to the diagrams displayed on the screen, and Zodack watched intently as the process took its course. Within roughly thirty seconds, the machine had done its work, and the smoke completely cleared as Zodack ordered the tank to be emptied.

"It's finished, sir." One informed.

"Open the exit and let them out." The old man insisted.

A hatch opened from the tank, and quickly their power levels were displayed on the screen, shocking everyone in the command room and causing a commotion. Zodack, on the other hand, felt delighted.

"I will see them myself. Get ready to end our space flight and approach Earth in the meantime." Zodack commanded before leaving the room. After navigating through several halls and corridors, he approached another room before entering it, finding five of his soldiers standing around. Upon entering the room, his soldiers quickly went into attention with the squad leader saluting the general as he walked in.

"At ease folks. Now tell me if you feel any mental changes from having entered the room?" Zodack questioned as the door shut behind him automatically.

The soldiers took a brief moment to look around at each other with nobody expressing any odd feelings about the short process.

"Good. Now how does it feel to have powers far beyond what you've had before?" The general smiled, eyeing down each of his subordinates.

"Good sir!" They all responded in unison.

"Excellent. Now are the five of you prepared to launch an invasion against another planet?"

"Yes sir!"

"Nothing less than what I expected! Now go prepare yourselves in the exit chamber. You will be given a symbol and we will guide you from above." The general insisted before leaving the room, heading back up to the command room. Upon returning, a great deal of light shone through the windowed wall on the opposite end of the room. They have arrived on planet Earth, only a few dozen feet from the surface. Luckily for them, they disturbed nobody as they hovered above a vast ocean where nobody could see them perform their drop off. The five soldiers departed from the spacecraft and quickly they ventured off to space yet again, entering the planet's orbit from a reasonable altitude.

 **. . .**

From a fairly small pink house existing atop a tiny island in the middle of the ocean, an old geezer relaxed on an outdoor recliner seat just outside the home. His face hid behind a magazine filled with adult content, where he spent much of his days during the unfathomable amount of free time he has on his hands. Unbeknownst to him, several high power levels headed his way, and yet he paid no attention to it. What has he got to do with it? Pornography was ultimately more important than anything.

"Master Roshi. Who's that on our front lawn?" The turtle asked, appearing out of the front door of Kame House.

"Oh, I dunno. Go take care of it I'm busy." The old man responded, flipping the page and shooting out yet another nosebleed.

Slowly, footsteps could be heard, growing louder with each one. No attempt at speech was made, and eventually, Master Roshi became too distracted by the quiet appearance. He was about to speak his mind after laying down his page, confused as to why the turtle wasn't taking care of the visitors, only to see a group of alien men stand directly over him.

"W-what's going on here?" The turtle hermit stuttered out. Before he could even become serious enough to deal with the situation at hand, he was quickly knocked on the side of the head by one of the aliens, knocking him out cold. The recliner seat fell over to the side and along with the old man with it. Another soldier swiftly pulled out a small gadget and shot a ray of red light at the unconscious body. The piece of equipment recognized its target, and soon the body disappeared from sight, where it was transported to the ship orbiting the planet.

"We've obtained an old man with a much higher power reading than your average earthling, but he proved to be no match for us." One of the soldiers reported.

"Be aware that this isn't one of the stronger power readings you have to look out for. For now, keep a low profile and avoid encountering several large power readings at once. If you can, stick to one at a time." Zodack responded.

The soldiers each reply with a "Yes sir" before going about their business, flying close above the ocean floor towards the closest mainland on their radars. They kept close to each other, mindful of the various power levels on the planet. None of them seemed high, but based on reports, they knew the warriors of Earth could suppress their power levels. Caution was a practice they held onto strongly during this mission.

"We're arriving at the closest major human settlement, sir." A soldier reported, watching the skyscrapers appear over the horizon as they flew. Moments later, they landed just on the beaches of the town, frightening many of the confused residents that decided to go out to the beach that day.

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy new year everyone. The chapter is quite short, yes. However, I will say that I'm concentrating a lot more of my writing time on other works right now. Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
